


I could have danced all night

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Will sa che non dovrebbe farlo... eppure non riesce ad allontanarsi dal camerino, né è capace di lasciar cadere la tenda che tiene leggermente sollevata con la mano destra.</i>
</p><p>Ambientata durante la 1x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could have danced all night

Will sa che non dovrebbe farlo. C'è Terri a casa con la loro bambina in grembo. C'è Ken che sta organizzando il suo matrimonio. Will sa, eppure non riesce ad allontanarsi dal camerino, né è capace di lasciar cadere la tenda che tiene leggermente sollevata con la mano destra.  
Il suo sguardo è incantato dalle forme di Emma che si sta svestendo, incurante della sua presenza dietro di lei. Non ha il corpo di una cheerleader come Terri, eppure Will non può fare a meno di trovarla eccitante. Perfetta.  
I suoi occhi corrono sulla schiena nuda fino all'elastico delle mutandine bianche – mai avrebbe pensato che la timida insegnante portasse biancheria così sexy – poi risalgono, osservando il riflesso nello specchio dei seni piccoli e deliziosi. Si ritrova a pensare alla sensazione di prenderli tra le mani e accarezzarli, prima di chinarsi a succhiare uno di quei capezzoli così invitanti.  
Sa che non dovrebbe farlo eppure si avvicina, mentre Emma canticchia ad occhi chiusi “I Could Have Danced All Night”, la sua canzone preferita. Ha una bella voce ma non è a quella che Will sta pensando quando le sue mani si posano sui fianchi della donna.  
Emma non è sorpresa, lo stava aspettando con ansia e desiderio. Sfugge al suo abbraccio ma sono per voltarsi verso di lui. Non hanno bisogno di parole, i loro sguardi parlano per loro. Will si china su di lei e la bacia, un bacio tanto atteso da farli bruciare di passione. I loro movimenti si fanno frenetici, affamati; la biancheria di Emma viene quasi strappata dalle forti mani di Will, mentre le mani della donna si infilano nei suoi pantaloni, fino all'erezione dura e bollente.  
Sanno che hanno poco tempo, che non possono chiedere romanticismo a questa loro prima volta. Ed è per questo che Will la prende tra le braccia e le fa appoggiare la schiena allo specchio, senza smettere di baciarla ovunque, quasi volesse nutrirsi di lei. Bocca, collo, seni... su ognuno di essi si posano le labbra di Will, lasciando dietro di loro una scia di saliva che Emma, malgrado la sua fobia, non vorrebbe mai lavar via.  
La donna apre le gambe e stringe le cosce intorno ai fianchi dell'uomo che entra in lei con un gemito trattenuto. Sanno che non devono far rumore, così Emma si ritrova a baciare la spalla di Will, mordendola quando rischia di urlare per il piacere intenso che prova.  
L'orgasmo li lascia stremati, incapaci di muoversi da quella posizione per paura che l'istante finisca e la realtà li riporti alle loro vite.  
Quando Emma apre gli occhi, cercando di respirare malgrado quel fuoco che la sta divorando, incontra lo sguardo limpido di Will. Entrambi sorridono e, come per un tacito accordo, cominciano a cantare, le labbra di lei su quelle di lui: “I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night. And still have danced some more, I could have spread my wings, and done a thousand things I've never done before.”


End file.
